<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day Gifts by sylvain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861303">Valentine's Day Gifts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvain/pseuds/sylvain'>sylvain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imagines &amp; Scenarios [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvain/pseuds/sylvain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How would your turtle of choice react to romantic gifts on Valentine's Day?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imagines &amp; Scenarios [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leonardo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know roses are the Valentine’s Day staple, but the more you think about it, you think of how transient their beauty will be.  The flowers will wither and be discarded in a week.  You don’t want your gift to be reminiscent of the beginning of an end.  You wish you could give Leo something that will last, that will grow, like your love for him.  So, you decide to get him something more permanent–a cherry blossom tree for his small garden in the old dojo.  Leo has been yearning to watch the Sakura Festival in Japan since forever.  However, unable to go out in public, board a plane, or charter one of his own, (<em>Yet! -Donnie says with enthusiasm.</em>) Leo has only watched the blooms through pictures and videos.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you present Leo with his tree, he’s speechless.  He holds your hand as he examines the young somei-yoshino.  He touches the soil with reverence, no doubt doing a quick test of its moisture level, and marvels at the buds swelling along the thin branches.  He whispers something like a prayer as he lays his hand on its willowy trunk.  Quietly, you assure him that Donnie helped you solve issues with air flow, irrigation, and lighting regarding raising a tree in the sewer. (<em>Don’t expect any birthday gifts from me for the rest of your life, bro!</em>)  Leo doesn’t need you to explain, he knows you wouldn’t give him a gift like this if you hadn’t planned it out.  One thing he loves about you is how much thought you put into your gifts for him, but of course his favorite gift is your time and company.  So, you take the rest of the day together, sipping sake under the tree, imagining what the breadth of its branches and beauty of its blossoms will be like as it grows, planning a life together between kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Raphael</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donnie is always gifting everyone with new tech.  So, when you present Raphael with a bracelet, he turns it over and over in his hands looking for a secret latch or computer chip.  When he comes up with nothing, his mouth twitches up in a little smile.  “It matches yours,”  he says with quiet realization.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raphael looks from the long velvety box in his hand and to your bright, expectant eyes.  He runs his finger over the gold chain’s thick Cuban links, and lays the bracelet over his wrist.  He asks you to fasten it for him and it becomes a symbol of his bond to you.  He takes your face in his hands and ducks down for a soft brush of his lips against yours.  For the rest of the day, he stares at it, rubs it between his fingers, twists it over his wrist.  Whenever he’s anxious or overwhelmed or losing his temper, he touches the braided chain and finds his center again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wears the bracelet everyday, everywhere.  It reminds him of you.  It reminds him that no matter what is going on, he is coming home to you at the end of the day.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Michelangelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The best gift you can give Mikey is acceptance.  And while it took some creative thinking and a lot of searching, you found a way for Mikey to celebrate a date night in the city, above ground, by your side, with no need to hide.  When you get off work, you give Mikey a big kiss and tell him it’s time to hit a club for a night of dancing and revelry.   Mikey’s hesitant and stunned by the news, but you seem so sure of yourself that he can’t help but let his excitement overpower his trepidation.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s nerve-wracking, at first, thinking someone will notice a mutant turtle in the crowd.  But as Mikey looks around, he realizes that this particular club seems to cater to people in costumes (some quite elaborate).  And he truly relaxes.  He has a drink, gives into the music, and pulls you close for a dance.  It makes you so happy to see him in a crowd that doesn’t stare or cower at the sight of him.  He’s able to enjoy the company without fear of discovery or judgment.  Everyone in attendance of the party is focused on their own partners, so besides a passing compliment on Mikey’s looks, you and he are left alone.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the dance floor, Mikey lifts you in a Disney-style spin and brings you down slowly to his chest for a lingering kiss.  And there are coos and awws instead of expressions of disgust or dear.  Mikey nuzzles into you, so in love and in awe, and so grateful for the memory he’ll cherish forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Donatello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you present Donnie with the piece of tech he’s been waiting for, but unable to acquire, he starts talking excitedly about its features and why it’s the best and what he’s going to use it for and how it’s going to revolutionize the way his van does X and his bo does Y and his computer does Z.  He gets so wrapped up in his plans, he doesn’t realize he’s absentmindedly loosening his tie and rolling up his sleeves as he places the hardware on the desk beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You watch him fondly, a slow smile spreading across your face.  “I did good, babe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donnie looks up at you with his big, inquisitive eyes, clutching the tech to his chest.  “I’m sorry we’re supposed to– I’m letting myself get carried away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your patience is genuine when you assure him, “It’s OK.“  You suspected his reaction would fall in these lines; you’re happy the gift is a hit.  “Go play,” you encourage him to tinker a while.  "Dinner reservations are at 8.  We got plenty of time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>